Different
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: Artemis Fowl II, the Irish billionaire has achieved immortality - he is a vampire. But that is not a problem, for everyone he loves knows this secret, the Fowls now another Irish vampire clan. What happens when Artemis falls in love with a human acquaintance, Annabeth Cromwell? Will he be able to protect her from the eternal Volturi, for Aro stops at nothing to get what he wants.
1. Different

Annabeth's POV :

I walked into my Mathematics class, the 4th in the day, at Forks High School, Forks, Washington, where I'd come as an 'exchange student'. Annabeth Cromwell, the world's smartest & the most intellectual human was actually here to find the truth about vampires. I walked in, dressed in black jeans, a long upper with a shrug, and ballet flats, hair open. The class was full to the brim and me, the billionare heiress & daughter of the Chief of Interpol was unable to find an empty seat all for herself. I looked around; most of the people here were elder to me by a year or two, but I was superior, having completed a PhD. in quantum physics and astrophysics, as well as biochemistry and nano technology and artificial intelligence. The teacher introduced me, a young 4-Time Nobel Laureate to the class.

"Class, this is Annabeth Cromwell, exchange student from Ireland. You all would nonethless know about her," Mr. Jenner said, and a young man dressed in a trench coat and Armani jeans and loafers looked up. His hair was jet-black, tousled and eyes sapphire. He was looking at me with an odd intensity in his eyes, boring into my grey. For the first time in my life, I felt intimated by anyone. I felt scared of this young man, and my fear was reflected in my eyes. I recognised him. After all, he was the great Artemis Fowl II, the son of Artemis Fowl I and Angeline Fowl, and I'd seen him at the Nobel Prize Ceremony. He too had recieved the Prizes, albeit in Physics, Chemistry and Economics, as well as Medicine. No one had bagged those many, save for me. I had shared them with him that year. I felt scared and intimated by him today, which was odd. The other thing that struck me was his prescence in this quaint city, a million miles away from Dublin, Ireland, his home. What in Frond's name is Fowl doing here? I thought.

"Artemis, why don't you let Annabeth sit with you? After all, you're alone, and we don't have a seat left, and apart from that, I believe you know the young lady," he said, motioning for me to proceed and sit with him. I went ahead and sat down with him in the third row out of the eight rows in class. He looked away from me, a little tense. I was perplexed by his action and tried to concentrate on the lecture, which beneath my level. It was on integration and differentiation. Hah! I thought and scoffed. Artemis was chuckling softly by my, hand on his mouth. "As if integration is as tough as deciphering the string theory," he murmured. I laughed lightly at his comment, at which he turned to look at me with a look that said 'I understand' and, motioning to the board, raised his eyes in exasperation. I struggled to control my laughter and just then, the bell rang. The students got up to leave and a couple of them stopped by to speak to me.

"Hey, would you like to sit with us for lunch?" a girl asked. Her name was Stephenie Goldberg.  
"Yeah, you should. I guess you'd know Steph," another one named Melanie said.  
"I believe I do know Miss Goldberg. After all, we've met at the Google Science Fair," I replied.  
"So, would you?" A boy named Alex asked. "Well-" Annabeth said when Artemis tapped my shoulder. "Yes?" I turned around.  
"Annabeth, would you like to accompany me to the cafetaria for lunch today? I hope you don't mind. I can be a good host," he said with a crooked smile which made a couple of girls seeing him swoon. I too felt a little dizzy seeing that smile. "Oh my," the head cheerleader Isabella Cambray said. "He's so handsome," she said breathily.  
"I surely would'nt mind, and I would be more than glad to do so. I know you can be a charming host," I said and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning to the door. How chivalrous ! "Of course," I replied and we two left, engaged in a conversation regarding teenage psychology.

Author's POV :

"Since when did Fowl want company?" Stephenie said.  
"Since now. I mean, you never know, Fowl and Cromwell may be a couple. I mean, he's from Dublin, Ireland and so is she. Both have billionare parents and are Nobel Laureates themselves and they're so alike. Plus, they've come from the same school for the exchange program. You never know, she may be his girlfriend," a boy named Alex said.  
"Could be, Alex. I mean, the time Mr. Jenner said 'Annabeth Cromwell', his head shot up and he was looking straight at her. Even in between the class the two were in a conversation."  
"Let's head for the cafeteria now. I'm ravenous," Melanie said and the trio left. The cafeteria was a fairly big building and was quite spacious. They sat down at their usual seats and looked around for Artemis Fowl and Annabeth Cromwell. They spotted them in a quiet corner, talking animatedly. She was eating an apple and a pizza was kept in front, while Artemis simply spoke and did not have anything, as usual. "Look at the lovebirds, chattering away," Melanie said, eating a salad. "Well, let's sit and enjoy the show," Stephenie said.


	2. An Accident and A Moonlight Visit

Annabeth's POV

"Well, how long are you planning to stay here in Forks?" he asked.

"A month's time or so. You? What are your plans?" I replied, wishing to know his reason of visit.

"Well, I wish to stay here for a month, then leave. I have some research to conduct after which I'll leave."

"Oh. Well I too, am here for similar reasons." We then talked away on umpteen topics, and I found out that Artemis had a marvelous sense of humor. He was so good with jokes!

"So Artemis, what are your thoughts on having someone as a romantic partner?" I asked after we were done laughing on a joke.

"Well, I hope I will find someone who is beautiful inside and outside, has a high intellect, and is very understanding. Someone like you," he said, looking straight at me, while I looked away with a blush. That was so sweet of him.

"We should leave now," he said. I quietly got up and headed for the library, while Artemis headed for the car park.

"So you're not coming for library," I said, shocked.

"No," he replied.

"Well, I'm shocked. You, and not attending the library? Are you all right?" I asked him.

"It's poorly stocked. Besides, it shouldn't matter to you whether I attend or not."

"But I can ask, can't I?"

"Of course you can."

"Are you heading home?"

"Not your concern at all," he said, then left in a hurry. I was perplexed. What worried him? I was confused. Then I noticed something strange. Artemis hadn't eaten at all. His face looked flushed and he looked like he had spent several sleepless nights. Also, his skin lacked the usual slight pinkish tint seen on regular human skin, and he was unnaturally pale. Could he be one of them? I thought, then hurriedly pushed the thought out of my mind. Impossible. He was not one of them. I can believe that he is a person suffering from acute albino symptoms, but not a vampire. No; Artemis Fowl II simply couldn't be. After a hectic day, where Artemis was nowhere to be seen despite out schedules matching. 4 weeks went like this. We spoke quite openly, but whenever I spoke about the topic, he averted his gaze & chose not to answer. I started having serious repercussions about my best friends real identity. I headed back home after another such day, my last in Forks, dejected, when I spotted his Audi. Weird. Wasn't he supposed to have gone home like usual? Still, I headed to a Bentley, my car, with Irina, my bodyguard in attendance. I was halfway when Artemis took my wrist and pulled me towards him, arms around me. We were barely away from each other, his iron hold keeping me in place. It was my last day and I'd wished to say goodbye to him, but thought he'd left like as usual. Now I was standing with Artemis Fowl's arms wrapped around me. In public.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. How could he do this in public? Besides, I had no idea that Artemis Fowl had **_this big _**a crush on me. I'd always liked him from the start, but I had no idea he felt for me the same way. All the people were watching; some with jealousy, a couple with admiration.

"Don't misunderstand me, Annabeth. You will thank me later," he said, when a huge screech was heard from behind me. I turned my head when he whirled around, his back facing what I saw. He quickly shut my eyes with his free hand and hid my face in his coat. What I heard was like a deafening crash. A little while later he let me open my eyes and I saw a mangled mass of metal with a broken boy inside. Irina was watching from the back, her eyes wide with fear. Artemis' bodyguard Butler was with her, the Eurasian dragging her out of harm's way. Artemis signaled to Butler "Come. You're not safe here," he said, and took me to my car, his arm around me protectively. He saw me shivering like anything, due to the cold and the horrific incident, and offered me his jacket.

"Take it. You'll fall ill," he said, and took it off. The lanky boy was just wearing a simple polo shirt beneath. We went home when he dropped me off, told me to not leave my residence at all and left, leaving a message on my table. It went like this.

_Stay safe; I don't want you hurt. Just reach Dublin safely. _

_I will call you as soon as I reach home._

_Stay out of harm's way, my trouble-magnet._

_ - Artemis_

I looked out of the window for any sign of my best friend, who was obviously not there. I lay down and fell asleep, and after an hour, Irina was at the door, bags packed. "Annabeth, let's leave," she said. I was in the Learjet and closed my eyes, waiting to see Dublin when they opened.

Artemis' POV :

I was running through the Irish forests, wind in my face and hair. It was always an exhilarating feeling, and made me feel happy again. The incident with Annabeth was a bit too much for her. Sure, she's a trouble magnet, but a van **_slamming _**into her? Too much for a newborn to handle. The story of my transformation was truly a fascinating one. When I'd died after the Berserker incident, and was reborn again, Father had changed me to a vampire. He had been turned into one to save him by an American doctor called Carlisle Cullen. He was a nice man, with an equally nice family, who took care of Father while he got accustomed to a more powerful, a much better body than the previous. He came home, and from then I'd felt that there was something different. At first I felt it was the fairy magic and then thought of it no more. But then, when I came back, Mother too, looked different. She looked more youthful than ever. My brothers too were slightly different. I died and was reborn in the clone's body and a few days later Father had changed me.

At first I was unable to fathom what was wrong with me; why I was unable to sleep **_at__ all_**, why I lusted for blood and why borosilicate glass snapped like twigs in my grip whenever I got too agitated. Then I was told what I was, what I became. At first I was quite happy with the prospect, especially with the immortality in question; but later I realised that it was not only a gift, it was a curse; a curse I was trying to lessen the severity of. I was always a controlled newborn, and my eyes had even retained their human shade of blue, but still, Annabeth's blood made my throat burn like it was on fire. The first time I met her, I quickly left the Nobel Hall since I'd have committed a mass massacre had I stayed on. Why did she have to be O negative, the rarest blood group of all? It was just too tempting. When she entered the class, it was a little harder at the start, but I was good at controlling myself, as always, for a vampire's human senses get heightened tremendously, and control over myself and my emotions was one of my specialities, not to forget my intellect. Added to this were some new abilities like clairvoyance (ability to see the future) and a handy talent of mind-reading, much like one of the Cullen's, Edward Cullen. Mine was only limited to people I'd even had a brief interaction with, while his went much beyond and he could read thoughts of people he hadn't even met, but they had to be closeby. I, on the other hand, could read the thoughts of an acquaintance even on the other end of the world. That made mine a little more special and a lot more handy.

I was running through the periphery of Tara when I spotted the scent of Minerva Paradizo. What was she doing in Ireland? I took a deep breath, taking in the smell in its entirety. It was emanating from Cromwell Manor, which was Annabeth's residence. I tried to read into her thoughts, not a tought task at all. She was sitting in her room and reading.

_"Well, I hope Annabeth had a good time in that quaint city of Forks. I just hope she hasn't found out about Artemis, though I bet my cousin sister already knows what and who he **actually **is. A vampire. After all, she went to confirm their existence, and stubborn as she is, she would stop at nothing to know the truth. That impetous Irish trouble magnet of a sister of mine might already know the truth, just that she doesn't wish to tell me," _were her thoughts.

Annabeth **_knew? _**When did she find it out? Who helped her? So many questions arose in my mind by just that one statement. She came to confirm their existence. I hoped she hadn't found out a single fact about them or anyone of us, for that matter. I saw the lights of the entire house doused save for what was Annabeth's room. I'd always tried for a peek in her thoughts, but no success. Some sort of natural barrier prevented it, which was another factor making her unique. I went up an oak, looking into the window even though I knew the glass was reflective. Climbing trees was what I did **_not _**do on a daily basis, but once in a blue moon. Today was one of those days. Surprisingly, the reflective setting had been switched off and I could see her sleeping. I raced down the oak, went up another one, snuck into Cromwell grounds and climbed up the ledge of her window in 2 minutes' time. I lightly opened the latch without breaking it and walked in silently, finding Annabeth fast asleep.

She was looking divine in the moonlight, like it was Psyche watching Eros sleep. Only here she was my Eros, and I her Psyche. The lithe figure was under a quilt the colour of snow, blending in with her equally impeccable and flawless skin. Her dark hair provided a beautiful contrast to her pale ivory skin and made her look like a sleeping Greek goddess, even though **_I_** was the one named after a Greek goddess. I went and sat down by her bedside, watching her sleep. I was scared, scared if she woke up and saw me, but I still stayed by her side. Daring a bit, I put my hand on her cheek, brushing it slightly, letting the human warmth flood my immortal lifeless body. Her blood electrified me and I stepped back, intimidated by the thought that I might simply cut into her soft neck with my teeth and suck the life out of the only human I ever felt this close to, for even my family was those of immortals. My brothers were damphirs, half-vampires; a different phenomenon in this new world of mine. They grew at a phenomenal pace, and before we knew it, they had already reached the human age of 13, while I was frozen at 16. A couple of years from now on, and they would stop aging forever, frozen at 17. I had tried to cut through my skin innumerable times, but nothing worked. Finally I thought of using a razor-sharp and wafer-thin blade of obsidian, also called volcanic glass. When the blade cut through my skin, I felt a sharp sensation, like a needle pricking, but that slowly dissipated. What came out looked like glittery blood, which evaporated on contact with any surface. I had finally discovered what vampire **_blood _**was.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was peacefully asleep. She tensed a little when my hand lingered on her skin, due to the **_12 degree_ _Celsius _**difference in our temperatures but otherwise she slept as peacefully as she normally would. My brothers, being damphirs, required sleep, but me, Mother, Father, Juliet and Butler did not. For the sake of keeping Myles and Beckett human for as long as possible, we made them eat human food, but they had to be given blood once in a month to keep them strong for the sake of good health. I and the others regularly went hunting for animal blood once in a week, preferably Friday nights. I'd just returned from hunting and that'd been the sole reason my throat wasn't on fire right now. I'd heard from Edward that his wife, Isabella Cullen, was a human before they were married, and that he'd been with her for quite a long time in her human state. I still remember that conversation in the snowy lap of Mt. McKinley, the stars glittering above us.

"Well, what is your story?" I asked him.

"Me? Well, I met Bella when she was human, and we dated for quite some time before she got married to me. She improved my self control manifold. I became a far more controlled vampire after meeting her, even though she was the most delectable being I ever smelt," Edward had said with a chuckle.

"You dated a **_human_**?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes. I know that sounds quite surreal," he replied with a sigh.

"Must have required an awful amount of self-control."

"It did. So, have you met a vampire who caught your fancy yet, or a human?"

"Well, none as such," I said with whatever a vampire could manage for a blush.

"I know you're lying. Come on, tell me. I hope it's not Rosalie," he said with a laugh.

"No, none of your family members. It's a human girl," I said with a longing sigh.

"Oh. So you're like me. Is she what we call _la tua cantante_?" he asked. I knew what that meant. La tua cantante literally meant 'your singer' in Italian.

"Yes. More than that. She's got the perfect intellect and is divinely beautiful. Even Rosalie's beauty would pale in front of her."

"Don't let her hear that," he said with a smile.

"I won't. But seriously Edward, she's the most beautiful I've ever seen. Her mind is like mine, a genius', and her voice is like music. She looks like a vampire, but you know she's human when she blushes. Her face goes pink like a rose."

"I believe it is Annabeth Cromwell."

"Did you read my thoughts?"

"Not this time. It was Annabeth who won the Nobel Prizes with you, and I'd heard you'd gone a bit OOC after being around her. What's her blood group?"

"O negative. That's the problem."

"Unique. I see."

"Yes. But we belong to two different worlds. She cannot survive in mine. I used to be a part of her's, and can still be and survive, but she cannot in mine. She'll be on every vampire's 'To Get' list. I myself am detrimental to her. Tell me, how can I love a girl who cannot live with me? I have no choice but to live the life of a Romeo, an unrequited, star-crossed lover. She'll move on, and may forget me, but I'll never. And no one will take her place in my heart," I said, sounding utterly lovelorn.

"I understand your problem. She's as fragile as glass, and you're like diamond. Nothing can break you, but she can break with a single touch. But Bella survived with me against all odds, and I'm sure the daughter of the Chief of Interpol is made of stronger stuff."

"She's got nerves of steel, and she's very determined, for she always gets what she wants on her own."

"See? She's got what it takes to live with a vampire. And trust me, if she loves like you do, she'll be a part of your world and you, whether you like it or not."

"True. But that is if she loves me. Do **_I_** really? Or is it just an infatuation, an attraction due to rare blood?"

"Artemis, you may be one of the most dangerous creatures nature ever created, what with you as a vampire with unmatched intellect, but you still don't understand whether you are in love or not. How thick-headed can you be?" he said, exasperated. I found an elder brother in Edward, a confidant.

"Meaning?" I asked, still confused.

"Meaning that you're not obsessed, thick-head; you're in love. And nothing can stop you from being with her. Even Fate, because it's Fate that wants you two to live an eternal life together. I guess it's snowing in your brain, because you can't undertsand the clear signs. Go take a run," he said with a serious expression, then gave a wink. I smiled, took my elder brother's advice and took a long run along the Alaskan forests.

Today, on heeding to his advice, I was here in Annabeth's room, stealing whatever looks my limitations could permit. If I went out in the sun, traffic accidents were bound to occur, for we vampires looked like a billion shining Swarovski crytals embedded onto a person. Had I been human, I would've had her awake in my arms, us talking about whatever we wished to. But when was my luck ever good. _Your life is D'Arviting perfect. First a dangerous human, now a very lethal vampire. When is this all ever going to stop, Artemis? _Holly had said.

Holly was right, I was not only dangerous as a human, but now, I was **_lethal. _**Fatal for any weak bodied being like Annabeth. Her glasslike body would shatter by my own hands, by a single hard touch. Where I could be delicate as a feather, I'd been endowed with enough power in my hands to crush diamond. I was **_that _**lethal and dangerous. How could I let this fragile girl come so close to me? I'd been named Artemis, the immortal hunter. They say names are pivotal in making one's destiny. They'd been in mine, for I was a hunter when human; a hunter of wealth and fame. Now I was a hunter in its truest sense. She was my prey, the silver deer Lady Artemis chased. Artemis was chasing this silver deer. All my life, all I'd done was cause pain to people, and I'd decided to correct my mistakes, but it seems destiny had a huge atonement for my sins ahead. I wonder when I became this philosophical, but then, vampires are enhancements of everything.

I opened the latch of the window and stepped out on the ledge, taking a final look at her in a manner that would best suit forbidden lovers. My past self would scorn me for such behaviour, but the new me knew that love was part of every life, which had entered mine as punishment. Damned that I was, I left her, for I knew that staying longer would not help to the situation. I was becoming increasingly attached, and even though Artemis Fowl II got what he always wanted, I have to forsake what I wanted most. **_Her_**.

I quickly left Cromwell grounds and ran towards Tara again. I sat down in the meadows, under an oak, knees tucked under my chin and was slightly surprised to see Holly there, smiling beside me, sitting in the same way.

"Hello," she said. She was dressed in her LEP suit, helmet under her arm.

"Hello," I replied.

"So, what brings Count Dracula here?" she said jokingly.

"Nothing. Just running to clear my mind. You?"

"Oh. I was here because I was on an above mission, and because I missed this place a lot. I saw you leaving Cromwell Manor right now. What were you doing at Annabeth Cromwell's residence at 1 in the night?"

"I'd gone to check if she was fine," seeing that there was nothing left.

"Oh. What happened?" I told her the entire incident, and Holly seemed quite unperturbed. "Well, she's a trouble magnet."

"True. I just wished I could control myself better than I do now."

"Artemis, you're already the most controlled. Look at Beckett. A damphir, yet he acts like a newborn. He wants blood once a week, not month. You are a vampire, and you can stay for a week without blood, which is the 1 and only thing you can consume. You aim for too much."

"Holly, I'm Artemis Fowl II. I've done seemingly impossible things; why not this?" I reasoned.

"Everyone has their limits, Arty. You can't go beyond those."

"You're right. Everyone has their limits, and I can't go beyond those. But I feel I already have."

"You know, you need to go home. But if you ever need to visit this agony aunt Holly of yours, don't worry; I'm always there."

"I know. You're my best friend. I know you'll always be there. Bye," I said, then left for home. My speed saved a lot of transportation costs and time for me.

Before I went home, I decided to hunt, for my throat hurt like it'd been sore for weeks. I rubbed my neck, then began the hunt. This time I went for a different type of deer, hunting which looked more elegant, at least when I was busy consuming. The blood was satisfying and I felt very energized. I looked at my watch. 1:15 a.m. Mother, Father and the Butlers would've returned by now. I generally went alone, so I was late every time. I reached the house and entered the well-lit lounge, where Father sat, his face looking slightly flushed but healthy. Mother and the others too were looking quite the same. I stole a glance at myself and saw that I looked a normal hunting night returned Artemis, nothing out of the ordinary.

"How was it, Arty?" Mother asked. She still felt I'd be the typical newborn.

"As always, Mother. No casualties," this was my way of saying that human blood had not been consumed and no one had been harmed.

"Angeline, you should trust our son. He's by far the most controlled. Well, after Carlisle. We've not seen, and wouldn't even like to see what he's like with human blood under his nose. Still, I have full faith in you," Father told me with a trusting and reassuring smile. I smiled back and went up to my room and sat down on my bed, thinking about tonight. Even though we vampires couldn't sleep, we could at least go into an unconscious state. I tried to stop thinking, remembering a line from a song I'd heard at night on the radio when I was getting used to my new self. It went this way -

_Please remember my love, that you've forgotten your way._

That is happening with me. I had forgotten my way. Instead of longing for her and sneaking into her room, I must be restraining myself from even **_thinking_** of her. Tired of an ongoing battle in my brain, I decided to take the easy route and closed my eyes, blanking my brain, waiting for the morning to come with an unusual eagerness.

Annabeth's POV :

I woke up to a rainy Dublin morning. I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower and hurried down for breakfast. My cousin Minerva, with my mother and Irina was waiting for me at breakfast. We had a quiet one with the only talk happening about the next conference Mother had to attend. Father had left for Vienna early morning and was to return five days later.

"Annabeth, we've to go and get ourselves some clothes," Mother said.

"We're going shopping," I said flatly.

"Yes. Come," she said, and I sighed & took my iPad mini for company. We stopped at the Chanel showroom. Mother and I stepped in and were greeted by a cheerful attendant.

"Hello, Mrs and Ms Cromwell," she said, then led us in. Mother went in the 'dresses' section and I sat down dejectedly, my iPad confiscated & given over to Irina by Mother. Getting bored after some time, I got up and went around the showroom, looking for an evening dress. I came to the end of the collection, dissatisfied, when my hand touched a cold and suited one. I looked sideways & saw Artemis there, to my delight. I was more than happy to have him here. Finally, some company in this god-awful place, I thought. He looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, dressed in an Armani suit.

"I should be asking you this question," I replied.

"Clothes-shopping with Mother."

"Me too. Looking for a decent dress."

"Looking for a decent suit."

"Found any?"

"No. You?"

"No. I guess I've to head for Armani now."

"Me too. Better to stick with your brands," he said and smiled his cute crooked smile. Boy, he made my heart stop every time he did that.

"Yes," I said and smiled back.

"Sorry for what happened that day," he said, and his face fell.

"Don't be," I instantaneously replied. "You saved my life."

"What if I hadn't intervened?"

"Then I would've been lying in a grave in Cromwell grounds," I joked.

"Don't ever say things like that," he said, looking quite hurt.

"It was just a joke," I said.

"Then it was a horrible one," he replied, still hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"You'd better be."

"It affected you that much?"

"It did. You're my best friend, Annabeth, and I can't think of any harm touching you."

"I'm really sorry. I should've thought twice before saying that."

"Not your fault. You don't know what you mean to me," he mouthed, facing front.

"Sorry?" I said, wishing to hear it out loud.

"I just-" he was saying, but was cut off by a delightful squeal.

"Anna!" Mrs. Fowl said, embracing my mother. Artemis walked towards his mother.

"Angie! It's been a long time. I hope you're not hungry," Mother said, the last line a whisper.

"I'm fine, Anna," she replied, smiling.

"I hope Artemis is fine too," Mother said.

"Surely. Your daughter is wonderful company," she said & Artemis was suddenly more interested in his loafers than us. "Looking for clothes to wear for the Ivy?"

"Obviously. Found any good ones?"

"Yes. You?"

"Found some that may interest you."

"Then lets take a look. Artemis, why don't you two go to Armani? You might find clothes of your choice, something less frivolous, flamboyant and ridiculous, according to you. Annabeth too seems a conservative dresser like my son. You genii have no sense of style."

"Yes. I feel that they dress more conservatively than their parents do. I too agree with Angeline. No sense of style."

"Yes," Mrs. Fowl said.

"Mother!" we both protested. They laughed. "How like-minded!" Mrs. Fowl said. "Butler will accompany you two, and Irina will stay with us."

"Fine," Artemis said. "I am desperate to get out of this gauzy shop any way," he muttered.

"Good. Now you two should leave," they said together, and we left for the showroom. What followed was a long-drawn shopping session.

Artemis' POV :

We left that gauzy Chanel and entered my favourite clothing brand's showroom, Armani. Annabeth was dressed in a grey evening dress, her usual manner. We stepped in and the attendant greeted us with a smile. The store was lit dimly, its oak-paneled walls giving off a Gothic and comtemporary glow.

"Hello, how may I help you and your pretty companion Mr, Fowl?" she asked.

"Please show us the evening section," I replied with a smile, effective as always. She took us to the area, then left us to ourselves. Annabeth went off to look for something to wear to the Ivy in London, which was where my parents had first met. This time we were going for business. She took a white dress in her hands, then disappeared into the trial room. She came out, dumped it in the racks, took another, then left. The process was repeated thrice again, till she found another white and went in. I took a black suit perfect for the occasion and went and tried it on. Perfect, like always. I came out, looking in the mirror at myself. I looked quite grown up, despite being immortalised at 16. I looked 18. Annabeth too looked a little older than her age. She stepped out of the trial room, leaving me dazed and dazzled.

"How does this look?" she asked with a smile. She was wearing a snowy white gown. The gown was sleevless, which gave an impression of a thin translucent sheet of ice spread across her neck & shoulders, then a long opaque river of snow, her dark black hair and white skin a perfect combination.

"B-Be-Beautiful," I stuttered, too dazzled to answer properly.

"Thank you. Should I take this?" she asked. I saw no reason why not to.

"Of course," I replied, coherent this time. Just then the designer came out and surveyed me and her with a critical eye. She was a young & keen 28-year old, hair in a ponytail, a pencil behind her ear.

"_Signor, Signorina_, would you kindly move a little closer?" she said, giving a signal to move towards each other. We shuffled closer.

"_Grazie_. A little more please?" she said, and made us stand so close that her hand was touching mine. She looked at me awkwardly.

"_Molto bene._ You look perfect now. A couple, are you not?" she asked, taking a picture.

"No," I said.

"A pity then. You two are made for each for each other. Done?"

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"_Arrivederci. _It was a pleasure to have such a beautiful couple visit me at Armani. I am the founder's granddaughter, Isabella Armani. I'm also chief designer and CEO of Armani. Artemis Fowl, are you not? I hear you're a regular at Armani."

"Yes, _Signorina. _I love the brand, its designs and the quality of work."

"_Grazie. _You must be Annabeth Cromwell? I saw you at Milan, darling. If I am not mistaken, you bought a number of dresses from our main showroom, where I was on hiatus. It's a pleasure to see a jewel like you again. Pity our Italian girls aren't as pretty as you."

"How true," I muttered.

"I think young Mr Fowl here agrees," she said with a grin, hearing me. "I must be delaying you two. Again, a pleasure to see you two. Do visit us again."

"We surely will," Annabeth said, then went to the trial room to change into her clothes and came out ten minutes later. I'd changed into my Armani and we were heading for the door when Isabella Armani said -

"Armani 2012 Winter Collection, Ms Cromwell, and Armani Business '13 collection Mr Fowl? Good choice."

Annabeth's POV :

We finished with our hopping and headed to the Chanel showroom to see our mothers still trying out outfits. "Still not done?" Artemis said incredulously.

"Oh, you two are back," Mrs Angeline Fowl said. "What did you buy for yourselves?"

"Well, Annabeth bought a beautiful snow white dress. Here, there is a photograph," Artemis said, pulling out his phone, not leaving a single chance to embarrass me. "Does she not look beautiful?" he said, eyes twinkling. I'd known him long enough to know that his motives were never good when he looked like that.

"My God!" Angeline Fowl said. "Annabeth, is that you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied, blushing. Artemis loved making me blush; maybe because he loved seeing it. That sneaky, devilish young man.

"Bozhe moy!" Mother exclaimed. "Maleyshka, this is simply divine!" I blushed harder, and out of the corner of my eye, saw Artemis sport a wide grin. That boy was going to have it badly from me. "Where did you get this?"

"Armani," I mumbled.

"We should head there, Anna," Mrs. Fowl said.

"Of course we should! With clothes like these, I'd rather prefer following my children and their style."

"Truly, Anna. Children, you should head home. Artemis, be the gentleman and leave Annabeth home," Mrs Fowl instructed her son, who acquiesced, but with a hesitance, as if he was unsure of something. Angeline Fowl saw it and nodded to him, whilst he relaxed and requested me and Irina to get going.

"The ladies first," he said with a grin. He simply got out to open the door and leave me at my doorstep after the journey. Oh the ego and the patience. Well, some people are different, no matter how alike.


	3. Delectable Desserts

Delectable Desserts

Annabeth's POV :

I wrinkled my nose, the alcohol's smell coming off the coming person. A strange feeling of fear crept up on me. "Ms Cromwell," a voice said. I turned around to look. Prince Nicholas, heir to the throne of Norway. Drunken idiot, I thought. He came closer, his gait not showing excessive alcohol consumption, but the smell did. Why did some drink more than they could handle? He inched closer and I took a step back.

"Ms Cromwell, you're not supposed to be here," he said, coherent.

"Enjoying nature. How does it matter to you?" I returned back.

"Don't be this rude," he said and came closer. I took another step at to the garden wall. "You know, you're very beautiful."

"Stay away," I told him.

"You know, I pity you. Stuck with someone as ignorant as Fowl. I am at least a thousand times more appreciative of beauty than that snob. So pretty a companion, and still zero appreciation? Very bad," he said, hand touching my cheek. How repulsive it felt.

"I said stay away."

"Don't be this adamant. I know you like me," hand running down me.

"Don't touch me," I said tersely.

"Else what, Ice Princess?" he said, arms blocking my way, capturing me by the garden wall.

"You know who I am."

"Of course. But will you set your father on me for keeping you for the night?"

"You can't do that."

"I can do that, sweetheart. I know you want me to," he said, face barely inches from mine. He was a repulsive creature by any standards, one I could not escape today. I closed my eyes when a steely voice said -

_**"How dare you."**_

Artemis' POV :

I reached the garden, looking for any signs of damage. Instead, what I saw would've caused Annabeth and the young man lasting damage. I came closer, seething with rage and saw the cringing body of the girl for whom I fought so hard to protect. Nobody could harm her with me around. For a moment, the vampire in me just wished to take his neck and snap it in my grip, but the human told me to be rational and give this person what he deserved.

"How dare you," I said, controlling my rage. The young man turned to face me and it was none other than Nicholas, the Norwegian prince. My anger knew no bounds seeing this. How dare he touch her without her permission? How dare _**anybody **_do that? I stepped forward, anger flashing in my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"How dare you touch her without her permission?" I asked, furious. If Annabeth had not been there, I would've finished him for good. Fear was clear on her face, eyes wide with alarm.

"How does it matter to you, Fowl?" he said.

"Nobody touches her like that!" I said, taking him by the collar, shaking every bit of him. He required it.

"What does she mean to you, you Irish pipsqueak?"

"It does not matter. What matters is that you don't get away with this."

"Really? You know what, Fowl, she is one hell of a beauty, and you're simply wasting her off. You can't be protective about someone who's not for keeps by you. I like her, and heck, I don't think you do. Besides, who knows what lies beneath the snowy dress? I, for one, would like to find out. Tonight, preferably."

"You drunken bastard! How dare you speak of her this way! You'll pay for it," I said, my fist closing in on his face when a gentle hand stopped me in my tracks, touching my shoulder warningly.

"Don't," she said, face full of fear. I'd never seen her this scared. But he here would pay for bringing that fear on her face. "Please."

"But why shouldn't I?" I asked, livid.

"Because he's not worth getting hurt, Artemis." Poor her; she did not even have the slightest idea who would get hurt if I touched him. Still, I was happy to see her concern for me. She cared for me, after all.

"Still, he deserves a public shaming," I said, and taking him by the neck I took him to the main hall, where he would be insulted in a manner I felt none would forget. I dumped him on the chair beside the Queen, his mother, and began my tirade, Annabeth with me, still bewildered.

"I think you Norwegian royals are the lowliest family I ever met," I said. His mother and father stood up their son reeling under the evident effect of excessive alcohol consumption - a hangover.

"Do you know what you are saying, Master Fowl?" his mother tersely told me.

"I very well do. Your son here has shown what upbringing the future king of Norway has received."

"What do you wish to imply?" his father asked, livid.

"He is an ill-mannered, disrespecting young man," I retorted.

"What makes you think so?" his mother snapped at me.

"He here tried to force himself on my friend Annabeth. I find that _**extremely**_ unacceptable and degrading, unless you have another set of values taught to your child, where this comes in 'accepted' behaviour," I said, arm around Annabeth. The entire hall fell silent at my words, staring at the now-standing royal family of Norway. "It does not matter whether she is the daughter of one of the most powerful men in this world, Alexander Cromwell, the Chief of Interpol; she's a young lady and no young lady can be subjected to such treatment."

"No way," the young princess Diane, a close friend of ours and his sister said. "Artemis, is all of this true? My brother misbehaved with _**Annabeth**_?" Diane was often referred to as the "Royal Genius", due to her extremely successful business ventures and ideas.

"Unfortunately yes, Diane. He did so, and I am a witness to this," I replied to her, her face guilty with shame.

"I am so sorry you had to face this, Annabeth, my friend," she said, face hung.

"It's not your fault, Diane. You're not responsible," Annabeth replied. Just then, Diane went up to her brother, who had now stood up and slapped him hard. "You're a disgrace for an elder brother," she said and stormed out of the hall in tears with her bodyguard in tow.

"We're really sorry for his actions," his parents told us, shamefaced.

"You better be. And please, send him to a rehab if you can. He needs to lose his alcohol addiction." They left with their drunken son, and we two too left the hall.

"Are you all right?" I asked Annabeth when we'd come outside.

"Yes," she said, shivering. I took off my coat and gave it to her.

"Take it. You really need it," I told her, putting the coat around her. "I think you need one more thing."

"What?" she asked me.

"A bath. You stink of alcohol," I said with a smile. She laughed.

"I know I need to get into the shower soon," she replied.

"Shall we?" I asked her, opening the door of the car.

"Of course," she said and sat down. She took out the coat and put on the backseat. I put the car in ignition, and a long drive followed.

Annabeth's POV:

"I hope you weren't hurt," he asked me, eyes on the road. Artemis was wearing nothing but a shirt underneath the coat. The heating was set to a comfortable setting, but I wondered how he stood the cold. His hands had been ice-cold when he'd put his arm around me. To check whether my friend really wasn't a vampire, I asked him to pass my cell phone, which he did so with utter promptness. Our hands touched while he passed me the phone, and despite of the fact that the heater had been on for half an hour and his hands should have been warm like mine by now, they were ice-cold. He looked at me uneasily and withdrew his hand quickly. I pretended to add notes on my phone while I was, in reality, confirming what he actually was. I made a profile in my mind.

Pale albino pallor – Check  
Body temperature always below normal – Check  
Never seen eating – Check  
Amazing fast reflexes – Check

More than that, he always seemed to come to my help at the right time. Back at Forks, when the car was about to crash into me, he'd saved me. There, during a day at home, when I'd called him as a guest in the house I was staying in Forks, I fell while taking out a couple of books from a high shelf and he'd caught me. It seemed like he always knew what was to happen next. Then I remembered that some vampires were endowed with special powers. It seemed like clairvoyance was a gift. Also, he always seemed to know what I was thinking. It could be due to the fact that we were extremely like-minded, or because he could be able to read minds. Seemed like that, for he could even predict what others thought. I always felt he was a mystery, but now I knew why. My best friend and the boy I'd always fancied and longed for was a vampire. An immortal being. Why couldn't I live a normal life? I sighed thinking of this, and he looked at me with a curious expression, as if he'd read my mind. I'd thought about this a million times when he was around and he'd never reacted. Why? Could he not read my mind? Well, if he couldn't, good for me.

"What happened? You look stumped by something. Came across a mystery you cannot unravel?" he asked me.

"You could say so," I replied.

"What is it? Another quantum mystery?"

"No. It is a mythical being."

"May I know which?"

"A vampire," I said softly. He looked at me, slightly confused and if I saw right, afraid. Was he scared that I had found out who he was and what he could do? Did he think I was scared of him? I wasn't at the least.

"Annabeth, you know that's fiction," he said dismissively.

"Then I have fiction right in front of my eyes," I replied, determined to find the truth.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Artemis, we both know what I am talking about. Don't evade it."

"I don't. What are you trying to convey." I decided to break it straight to him now. No holding back.

Artemis' POV :

"Artemis, I know about vampires. I really do," she said with a note of finality to her voice. That was when I decided to break it to her, no matter how much it would hurt us both. I didn't care if it broke her heart; I just wanted her safe, for my world would never spare her. I brought the car to a halt and got down by the forests, a heavy heart with me, knowing that it would break her to see who I actually was. She knew vampires in theory, I had to show her reality. I opened the passneger door with an abrupt jerk and made her come out, then took her to the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To witness truth," I replied. We walked all the way and I decided not to run; I had to save that for later. We reached the heart of the forest, devoid of light save for the slivers of moonlight breaking in, making the place look surreal. I steeled myself for the heartbreak that would follow.

Annabeth's POV :

We reached the interior of the forest and I thought that Artemis wanted to talk it over. He did so too, but he also showed me something else. Something I may never and will never wish to witness.

He approached me and put a hand gently on my cheek, the freezing cold a stark contrast against my mortal warmth. "You saw how gentle I could physically be. Now see how brutal I am," he said and took out a diamond from his pocket. From a look I knew it was real. He took it in his palm and crushed it. Crushed diamond. I was unable to believe my eyes. He took the fine powder and blew it away, the moonlight making it look surreal. He was a 100 metres away. I took a breath to let the fact sink in, and by the time a second was barely over, he was by my side.

"This is how fast I am," he said and went out of sight, only to return three seconds later. I was scared out of my wits, but decided not to let it show on my face. He'd been a vampire all along was what I knew; I didn't know he was **_this_** lethal.

"You should be scared of me," he said, face serious. You have no idea how scared I am right now, I thought. "I'm not good for you. I'm a monster, someone who will give you nothing but death, Annabeth. I am a born hunter, and I don't want your life to end at the hands of a despicable creature like mine." His face was streaked with tears and he was utterly broken, as if he despised himself for who he was.

"You're not what you say you are," I gently said, trying to persuade him. He dryly laughed, bitterness clear in it. He looked at me, face wet with the tears, broken and bitter.

"As if you knew. You know my basic reason for befriending you? It was intellect. You know my basic reason for liking you? It was your **_smell._**You are undoubtedly an Achilles heel of mine, for no one this beautiful passed me ever in my short new life. But do you know my basic reason for loving you? It is you; not what you smell like to me, not what your achievements are, but because I love the person, who's sacrificial, brave, obstinate, stubborn, genius and divine in looks. And I can't see a life I love so dearly leave me. It may break your heart, Annabeth, but whatever feelings you had for me ought to be buried now; you should move on. I may not be able to live without you right now, but I will learn. You're human; you'll forget, move on, probably never remember I was ever a part of your life. But I'm eternal, and I will never forget you. Since this may be the last time you see me, I just want you to know one thing; I love you, and I always will. No one can take your place in my heart, and no one will." I had no idea I was this dear to him. But then, if I was, I saw no sense in him leaving me behind and suffering for eternity. Moreover, I didn't want to let go of him; I was far too attached to let that happen. Before I could realise it, I was crying bitterly, breaking down. It didn't take him a second to reach me and try to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he gently said.

"You're hurting me right now. All these things, they hurt, Artemis, they really do," I told him, shrugging his hands off.

"But this is how it will be," he pleaded.

"This is NOT how it will be. This is how **_you _**want it to be," I said, voice broken. "You want me to stay away because I'm not good for you."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he replied.

"Then why do you want me to stay away from you? I've handled everything."

"Annabeth please, you can't change my intrinsic nature. You really can't," Artemis said, tears down his face. Now I'd made him cry too.

"I can try," I said, putting a hand on his face. I saw him flinch a little, as if the heat of my hand was hurting him.

"Why do you want to live with a monster?"

"You're not one. You're Artemis Fowl II; you didn't bow down to death, and now you're losing heart to a paltry thing like self-control?"

"Annabeth, it's not easy for me." He was still upset.

"I'll make it," I said, trying to get him to believe.

"You can't. I'm weak."

"I'll show you how strong you are," I said, and kissed him, the eternal cold a stark contrast against my human warmth. It was fire meeting ice. I remembered those lines from Robert Frost, and realised how true they held.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice._

Today I was consumed with fire **_and_** ice; consumed by the fire of desire, which burned through my veins and the hatred of ice, hatred for fate which would have condemned us to an eternity of suffering. But fate lay in our hands, and we make our own destiny, and today I decided that I was going to change it.


End file.
